Mammu
If you ever see a Mammu Warrior in action and live to tell about it, the memory will never leave you. They are the most dominating in appearance out of any human, with heavy set musculature, dark skin, face tattoos and Gleaming white whale bone armour. They live the mountainous islands north of Mitter, specializing in whaling. The Mammu are craftsmen, warriors and hunters above all. They are forged by the rugged stone fjords, bitter cold winters and hunting some the largest animals in existence, whales, on roughest of seas. The Mammu craftsman use every part of whales, they are excellent at making armour and tools from bone. They render fat for oil. From the skin they make greatcoats and massive Drums.The whale drums that are up to 8 meters wide and beaten with two handed mallets, are so loud and deep that they can be heard between the islands and cities of the Mammu. They use these drums to communicate simple messages. The Mammu people value toughness and resourcefulness as valued traits. Warriors and hunters that used every tool at their disposal or that won a battle in a creative way are better remembered than battles won with traditional means. Mamnmu are boastful but not on an individual level, instead they form small groups of 13 and take pride in their group strength. These groups are well known for their warrior's Haka an intimidating display of strength. Mammu have no formal leaders, in their villages and towns they listen to whoever has the best idea, if a decition cant be made then the person with the most elaborate face tattoo makes the call. In a battle they follow whoever has the most elaborate face tattoos. This is because Face tattoos are earned with deeds, thus the person with the most can be considered the most experienced. Mammu traditions and festivals are largely based on honnoring the achievments of their warriors and explorers. There are many towns and villages, here are some of note. Each settlement is completely independent of one another. They sometimes war amongst themselves. Their culture survives largely on whaling. They are some of the finest carpenters in the world and by proxy they are fantastic at carving whale bone as well. The Fjordmen fashion the roofs of their buildings and armour out of whalebone. Mammoas: Is the largest of all the towns in the fjordlands, it is the biggest because of its holy holy site. A massive wooden building with wale bone roofs. they worship the primal spirits of: stone, water, life, air, and fire. The fjordmen from the surrounding area will flock to the town 5 times a year for the changing of the seasons as well as on occasion when they need religious aid from their gods. those who are unable to make frequent journeys often immigrate to Mammoas permanently. Taulan: Taulan is completely landlocked and is not part of the whaling industry, They do however travel west to the tundra and capture Mammoths. They use them for their meat, fur and mounts. They make beautiful ivory Idols to their gods. Hangi: Hangi has the largest and most extravagant Arena. Often when there is a major dispute between leaders, they will have the contest of strength in Hangi. They also were the first who learned how to tan whale hide. And have perfected the musical tuning of drums, Hangi has great musicians in accordance. Happlan: This town Is the only fjordland town that trades with the rest of the world, they build giant barge trains and trade sell wood craft and whale and mammoth products. these barge trains have also been known to raid small towns of their enemies. They trade with the Tsengell for witchwood fruits. Fjoll: Has an earth and wooden Stronghold at the shore, The fort’s outer walls have a variety of deadly traps and defenses carved from whalebone. These defenses have successfully repelled many attacks. the main settlement is up the hill from the docks in a forest.' ' 14370235_730905830380707_2158900316384060097_n.jpg 24a229ad4b48f212c3d033fbfacc70ee.jpg 34fb22ad77af24b7067dbad7176e1921--maori-tattoos-polynesian-tattoos.jpg 116ff3a9ccb80acfa9744da9dc7a8bec.jpg tumblr_p2m26xwZVo1qhttpto2_540.jpg tumblr_p099v3klNS1sazby5o1_540.jpg tumblr_p82ji2Pham1qlfjv8o1_540.jpg